Their Warped Fairy-Tale
by Miyuusen
Summary: Hinata only wished for a sweet romance. He only wished for more ramen. In this warped fairy-tale, whose wish will be fulfilled? Genderbender-fic, Non-Massacre AU. (Brought back from the dead)


**Their Warped Fairy-Tale**

**by Miyuusen**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Summary**: Hinata only wished for a sweet romance. He only wished for more ramen. In this warped fairy-tale, whose wish will be fulfilled? Genderbender-fic, Non-Massacre AU.

**Disclamier**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata had originally planned to be training at this moment in time. This interruption was unwanted, unneeded, in fact, it was strangely dreaded. Especially because of how oddly it came. The Hyuuga had wanted to be with Kiba and Shino, training with gusto to get strong enough to complete B-Rank missions on her own, like Naruto and Sakura. She wanted to be catching up. She had decided this night wouldn't be as promising as she'd planned, however and it was all thanks to this woman.

'The Great Wish Granter', Hinata assumed her to be, had short cropped graying hair and clouded blue eyes. She had a straight beak-like nose and thin lips. Not pretty but Hinata wasn't one to be mean even in her thoughts, so she decided this creepy woman was... handsome. The rest of the woman was covered by a pale blue cloak that Hinata recalled wearing on missions that took place in colder climates.

The Hyuuga heiress cocked her head at this, her earlier distress fading as she took in details. Konoha was hardly cold even in the winter. Hinata saw no reason for this dysfunctional attire. Finding no logic, Hinata inwardly shrugged. That's when she realized that 'The Great Wish Granter' was studying her with emotionless cold eyes. Caught off guard, she took a step back.

"What's your wish, Hyuuga-san?" A tired, weary voice came out of the handsome old woman. All doubts that this person wasn't 'The Great Wish Granter' vanished as she heard those words.

"Uh," she paused, not ready to share with _anyone_ her deepest wish. Those thoughts were hers and hers alone, although her closer friends _had_ managed to wring it out of her. Specifically those with red clan markings, mostly. Though Sakura and Ino, on the other hand, seemed to have always known.

Seeming to sense this, the elderly woman grabbed Hinata's wrist gently. More than anything, the gentleness caught her off guard. This woman was just so gruff looking, so frayed around the edges. Yet, now that she thought about it, she also held a grandmotherly aura, something rather warm.

Feeling a bit more relaxed Hinata followed the woman to a riverbed, making sure to memorize all she could about the way towards it, you could never be _too_ careful. Then, she stood there perplexed. She'd taken this route to her team's training grounds several times before, even when she ventured out, and had never seen a river here. Undisturbed, 'The Great Wish Granter' sat on a large rock then gestured to a similar one a foot away. Hesitantly, the Hyuuga heiress sat.

"Now, why don't you tell me how you know of me?"

"How do you know that I've heard of you?" Hinata asked, stalling as she looked nervously around.

"Simple, because you didn't look at me like I was out of my marbles and you asked that very question. Now out with it, we don't have all day."

"Etto...,"she thought back to the memory, it'd happened only weeks before, and took a deep breath, releasing it before she began.

* * *

It was a sunnyday, pretty. Hinata was enjoying her time spent with Ino Yamanaka as she worked on a bouquet for a wedding in her mother's flower shop. It was so beautiful, the flowers, and it seemed to bring only the thoughts of a certain blue eyed boy she'd been fond of nearly her whole life to mind. She really wanted to be the one that bouquet was for, but maybe that wouldn't be so. Naruto Uzumaki was a hopeless goal, as he seemed hell-bent on the taken Sakura Haruno. Just as she thought the name, however, the mentioned female entered, as if the world were on fire.

"He just doesn't do what I want him to do!" Sakura muttered, exasperated as she practically flew into the shop, her emotions fuming.

Hinata worriedly went to soothe the near hysterical pinkette as she shot a glance, a plea for help, to Ino. The Yamanaka hummed pleasantly as she picked out flowers for bouquet, not seeming to have a care in the world. It was a beautiful work in progress, Hinata thought as she gazed at the half complete vase. Near to breathtaking— and it would be; when it was finished, of course. Just like all of Ino's works.

Hinata dragged her gaze away, however, seeing she was on her own in consoling Sakura.

"What didn't Sai do this time?" It was never 'what did Sai do?' It was always '_didn't_'. Hinata had lost count on how many times Sai didn't kiss her goodnight, cuddle with her, call her, tell her she's beautiful, and a whole other plethora of actions the idiot should've done. It had been like this since they've been dating, a never ending loop as the couple had to learn to work together.

It had gotten so bad that Hinata almost found herself resenting Sai. Almost. When she would seal the deal of her dislike, she'd remind herself that Sai didn't do anything to deserve it because_ he never does anything._ Then there was the added fact of his childhood, of course. Hinata inwardly sighed. Sai should just read Sakura's journal to see what she wants.

Hinata straightened herself up with a jolt causing Sakura to stop mid-tirade as she looked at Hinata curiously.

"I think that maybe you should write Sai a book on how to interact with a lover and then put what you want him to do..." Hinata trailed off as both kunoichi stared at her, their expressions that of shock and pride.

"You brilliant...brilliant genius," Sakura said breathlessly, her eyes alight in excitement. Hinata blushed.

Ino's eye were wide, "That's a pretty good idea. I'm almost jealous that I didn't think of it," then her eyes darkened after a moment, "Sai won't trust a book coming from Sakura. She's done too many things to his other ones. He'll think it's filled with false material."

"Then how about we take his current one? Haven't done that before." Sakura suggested.

Ino looked at her dismayed, "There's a reason why we haven't. He'd just go to Kakashi who'll think he's ready for Icha-Icha Paradise. We are a group of twenty year olds...,"Ino sighed, "Single twenty year olds."

Sakura raised a hand, "I'm not single!"

"No, but me and Hinata are!" Ino growled out, frustrated. After a second, she reached over and patted Hinata's shoulder, muttering, "Don't worry, you're not alone."

Hinata ignored her, wanting to face the issue at hand, "You know, I can give him the book. I can tell him that it helped me with my shyness...," Hinata trailed off mulling over the idea. After a moment she noticed Ino and Sakura staring at her again.

"And then you can also say that it might help him because he's socially inept. You _are_ thoughtful like that. Damn, Hina-chan, you're on a roll." Ino smiled and patted the head of the wide-eyed girl.

Sakura squealed, "Yes! Now I'll get my moment with that bastard!" Sakura's gaze turned dreamy. No one blinked a lash at the name calling. It was just that obvious that they were in love. Hinata smiled, genuinely happy for her friend. Her heart-felt pinched, though. The Hyuuga heiress scrunched up her face as she thought of her object of desire.

As if reading her mind Ino came up to Hinata and placed a colorful crown of flowers on top of her head, "Primroses; early youth, your still young. China roses; grace, you're so graceful and beautiful. And one yellow acacia; concealed love, you fell for an idiot."

"Thank you, Ino." Hinata was touched. Normally, it was just the yellow acacia that she gave Hinata.

"Now, tell us how it's going with my stupid teammate," Sakura said, sobered up from her earlier excitement.

"Well, he said hello to me yesterday morning," Hinata blushed at the memory, "I was shopping for groceries because Hian was sick."

"Oh, Hina-chan," Sakura and Ino said in unison. Sympathy was clear in both of their eyes. A moment passed before Sakura's eyes lit up as she jumped up from her stool.

"I remember now!"

"What? That you need a new forehead?" Ino snorted and studied her current bouquet intensely. Plucking a couple phlox flowers out, she replaced them with forget-me-nots.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Ino-pig," Sakura said dryly, "No, I remembered something that might help Hinata-chan."

Ino looked up with a bored expression, "Do tell," she said drolly.

"Okay," Sakura began to pace, "You know how when we were kids and I had a crush on Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Hinata murmured, curious about where this was going.

"Well I did something or more like I talked to someone to get into the same team with him."

Ino burst out laughing causing the other two girls to jump, "I knew it! You bribed someone!" Ino began to laugh again. Hinata found herself laughing as well, the idea preposterous. A thirteen year old couldn't _bribe_ anyone.

"No, Ino-pig," Sakura glared at her two friends and sniffed, "Let me finish."

"What then? You wished upon a star?" Ino smirked.

Sakura grinned, "Close," Then she turned to Hinata, her eyes softening, "I found this lady mom told me about. It was after I'd been bitching for a few weeks. She told me that if I was walking alone in a wooded area thinking only of what I wanted most, then an old woman would appear and bam! My wish would be granted. I suspected it to be false but it did happen. The creepy woman told me to call her 'The Great Wish Granter'."

"Wait," Ino said suspiciously, "Without payment?"

"No," Sakura frowned at the memory, "My dog died."

Hinata swallowed hard," I wouldn't want anything to die," she frowned, "Especially for such a selfish wish."

"Don't worry, Hina-chan, it's totally fake. Forehead probably bribed someone," She cracked a grin. Hinata had full-heartedly believed in Ino's word. And things went smoothly for the next week.

And a week later, it seemed she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"And so I'm here," Hinata concluded and the old woman looked thoughtful.

"You don't have to call me that awful nickname. I use that for kids. Call me Granny Usaki."

Hinata blushed at the informality but she would do as asked.

"So your wish, I assume, is to be close to this stupid teammate of Sakura Haruno's."

"Yes, I w-wish to be cl-close to Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wonderful. And preferred payment would be without death so... Ah, you'll have to visit me every other day starting the day after tomorrow."

"Uh...,"Hinata hesitated, "I have to go on missions...,"

Granny Usaki huffed, "Fine, then before you leave on every assignment, you'll visit me for an hour."

"That works fine," Hinata mumbled, not sure about spending any more time with this old woman.

"Marvelous! Tomorrow morning, you'll find most of your issues resolved."

"O-okay...," Hinata mumbled and looked down at her toes. When she looked up, Granny Usaki had disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata awoke much like she usually did, yawning and stretching slowly. She should have realized something was off then but she sat up like she usually did. She rubbed her eyes of sleep and just as she made a move to stand, she felt something hard between her legs, something… _wrong_. Eyes wide with curiosity she glanced down.

Not only was she put off by her lack of breasts, and a flat board of a chest, she found something similar to a pitched tent in the area of her crotch. Surprised and unsettled she lifted up the waistband of an unfamiliar pair of shorts and was instantly frozen in shock. All the Hyuuga Heiress could do was stare at the rim-rod straight ugly fleshy..._thing_. Being somewhat of a medic-nin she _knew _what it was and had seen plenty of them when she worked at the hospital for Tsunade, the leafs #1 medic-nin and 5th Hokage. It was a... a _penis_.

_What's it doing here?_ She thought to herself, trying to stay calm, she knew for a fact that it should _not_ be there. Last she checked, after she brushed her teeth, and began to change, she didn't have one. Nope. In fact, she'd never had one in her whole life and it should be here now. Okay, maybe she was panicking a bit. But who _wouldn't_? Anybody would, anybody _sane, _that is. And she considered herself just that, sane. Perfectly normal, a bit shy and quirky in personality, but sane. This situation was _not._

_Why do I have a penis?_ Hinata asked herself, thinking of Granny Usaki's foreboding words.

_"Marvelous! Tomorrow morning, you'll find most of your issues resolved."_

Was this _her_ doing?

The thought fueling her urgency, Hinata slid the waistband back down and jumped to her feet to look for her bathroom. She was only to be stopped when she took in her surroundings. The room she stood in was a bit plain and somewhat old-looking as the walls were cracked and there were cobwebs in the corners. The bed itself had paper-thin sheets and a blanket. In a corner sat a stove, a large cabinet, a fridge and a litter of dishes in a sink. There were two doors; One at the end of the hall and another closer to the bed.

Picking the latter, Hinata looked in and was filled with small relief that it was a bathroom. She entered, looking for a mirror. There was a large, somewhat cracked one on the wall above a sink. She looked into. And screamed at what she saw.

* * *

Naruto woke up rolling off his bed, as was usual for him and readily got up and fell back into the bead, wanting only to sleep more. Through half-open tired eyes, Naruto saw a flash of indigo and felt something incredibly soft fill his hand as he grabbed onto the foreign object. His head hit the softest pillow he'd felt in a long time. On instinct, Naruto began to pull a soft blanket over his even softer skinned body. There were no ragged scars to be felt. He blinked his eyes open at the feeling, shocked to find that his scars were missing on his bare arms.

In a flash, he sat up and looked down at his body, immediately put off from the sight of two plush lumps on his chest. Man, were they heavy. Then, he noticed he was morning-woodless, something that occurred after he had a good dream, much like he had during the night.

Did he do his Sexy no Jutsu in his sleep? He looked at his hands and found indigo colored hair. Nope, he did not, or at least not his normal one. Scrunching up his face, his eyes narrowed as he took in his tiny waist and wider hips.

"The fuck is going on?" Naruto asked, somewhat breathless. That's when he heard his new voice, a sweet, gentle soft one that sounded off in the language it used. This was a voice he associated with a certain Hyuuga heiress, someone who never cursed or used vulgar language, unlike him. Alarmed, Naruto stood up, noting that he stood in a girl's bedroom complete with bright colors, a plush lavender blanket, and hanged pictures of personal occasions. The room was fully carpeted and the walls looked fresh with peach colored paint.

With a sinking feeling, he looked into a full body mirror that stood off to the side, and was immediately filled with dread. He had the face and body of Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

E/N: The next chapter will come when I get the second chapter edited. (Gosh, I'm so slow.)


End file.
